Liposuction is a surgical procedure performed to remove excess fatty tissue from the human body. The procedure is performed by inserting a suction cannula attached to a vacuum pump by means of tubing, into the fatty tissue. Back and forth movements of the cannula are then made by the surgeon in order to evenly remove the fat. Originally, reciprocation of the cannula was only performed manually by the surgeon. Now, there have been liposuction devices invented which provide for automatic reciprocation of the cannula. Some patents covering this automatic movement include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,302; 5,352,194; and 5,348,535.